Aoyama's Visions
by Magenta Wolf
Summary: Peace has finally been restored to Tokyo right? When Aoyama starts getting disturbing dreams about Ichigo, Kisshu, Zakuro and even Ryou, are they just dreams? Or is Deep Blue's spirit tampering? Plenty of drama, romance, hilarity, and crossdressing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. All characters and transformations are credited to their respective owners. However, all written content is MY property. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"_How do I say this, Kisshu…?"_

_"Tell me."_

_"I don't know how to, Kish!"_

_"TELL ME!"_

_The glass Kisshu held crashed against the wall. Ichigo flinched, but didn't move._

_"I can't, Kish. I just, I can't say it."_

_"Ichigo, tell me. Tell me NOW!"_

_A sputtering Ichigo fell to the floor. Lights were flashing. Kisshu was above her, kneeling._

_"Can you tell me now?" Kisshu whispered malevolently. Ichigo blinked._

_"No."_

Aoyama sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating. He looked around. All he saw was his classic, blue room, checkerboard sheets, and his dog, nestled in a ball on the floor. He sighed. _Another nightmare,_ he thought.

He flopped back down on his pillow. _Another silly dream,_ he mused. There was no way Ichigo could possibly be in contact with Kisshu… was there? It's not like they had mail on Kisshu's planet, and he hadn't been spotted since that fated day, when Deep Blue had emerged…

Aoyama flipped onto his stomach and buried his face into a pillow. It was all he could do to lure himself back to sleep.

**Short, but it's really, REALLY late right now. I just had a sudden inspiration, and I had to write that… so yeah. Please comment, I'll add more soon. I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know that my first "chapter" was really quite short. However, I am intending to make this one somewhat longer."**

**Chapter 2**

"Ichigo!" greeted Aoyama. Ichigo beamed and looked up at Aoyama.

" Hi Aoyama! I just wanted to stop by and… wish you good luck in the match today!" Aoyama smiled. However, his eyes were far from his mouth.

"Ichigo, may I suggest we go for a walk?" Aoyama said, eyeing Ichigo. _I guess I'll just ask her,_ Aoyama thought.

"Alright!"

Aoyama and Ichigo were walking around the park next to the school. A small fountain was in the center of the park. Pathways made strange shapes form all around the park. Aoyama spotted several couples holding hands, laughing and chattering away. A few stood near the fountain and were splashing each other playfully. The usual before-school ritual.

Ichigo skipped along on the path, keeping up with Aoyama's long strides. Long strides meant long thoughts.

"Ichigo…" Aoyama annunciated slowly. She stopped skipping as abruptly as Aoyama had stopped talking.

"Mmhm?" she cocked her head. He sighed.

"I'm not sure how to ask this, but I think I need to." Aoyama began. Though his voice was slow and reassuring, his mind configured words to say in order to ask what he needed to.

"I wanted to know if you might have seen… Kisshu… since the last time we both saw him." Ichigo blinked. Obviously, this statement was lost on her. _Is she thinking up a lie?_ He wondered. _No. _he stopped himself from blaming Ichigo. He trusted her. Didn't he?

"Umm, no, Aoyama, I haven't seen Kish. Why…?" she trailed off. She looked down at her feet. After a moment of silence, she looked up, eyes shining.

"You don't think… You don't think I was with him… do you?" she accused. He stepped back as she stepped forward. "No, I-" but she cut him off.

"I don't… I didn't do… no!"

Ichigo pointed a finger at Aoyama. His eyes fixed on the point. _This is nothing like Ichigo normally is…_ he thought. Regaining his composure, before she could speak, he took her hand that was pointing at him.

"I believe you. I was just thinking about some silly things. It's not important. Shall we go to the fountain?"

Ichigo's eyes traced his face. After a brief moment, she smiled and wiped her eyes. _No need to be so upset...or is there?_ Aoyama thought. But before he could persue the thought further, Ichigo had taken off, holding his hand tighter and tighter with each run. Aoyama followed Ichigo over to the fountain. The couples had dispersed, since class would be starting in ten minutes.

"Let's make a promise," Ichigo began, "stay here for a minute."

Ichigo ran over to a nearby bush. She bent down, and was fidgeting with something. Aoyama smiled again. _Ichigo,_ he mused, _you are so unique._ A moment after his thought, Ichigo sat up and scurried back to Aoyama, clutching two delicate wild flowers. She handed one to him, and he took it.

"Let's promise to be honest with each other, from now on." She squeezed the flower with one hand, aoyama's with the other.

"Agreed?" she asked.

_If she promises, I can trust her by her word,_ Aoyama thought. He needed Ichigo, for more than one reason…

"Agreed." Aoyama replied. Ichigo threw both flowers into the fountain. They sank to the bottom, amidst coins and various debris.

"Now that we're being honest with each other, I wanted to ask you something." Ichigo sighed, and looked into Aoyama's big, dark eyes. He stared right back. He could swear he could still see the fucia eyes in the shadow…

"Anything."

"Well," she stopped and disconnected their view. She stared into the fountain.

"Have you seen…Zakuro, since that last time?"

**AYEE! I like this one. Sneek preview:**

"_I miss her so much," he sighed and buried his face in his hands._

"_I know. We'll see them again," _

_From the look on his face, he knew he wasn't kidding around- all serious business._


End file.
